Curses
by Java the Hut
Summary: The lives and relationships of East High are put to the test a week before the big Hannah Montana concert.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy had a secret. A terrible one. If anyone ever figured it out, he'd definitely commit suicide. Fortunately, no one in the town of Albuquerque knew, and that's the way it was going to stay.

He and Gabby were busy making out on the couch in Gabby's living room. They were making out to Hannah Montana.

"I love you!" said Gabby.

"Uh," replied Troy.

Gabby shrieked. "WTF? You don't love me? But we've been dating for two months!"

Troy began to stutter, unsure of what to say. Fortunately Gabby stopped caring when Hannah Montana made a special announcement on the TV. "Hey ya'll! It's me, Hannah Montana. Well guess what, I'm comin' down to Albuquerque for a concert at the Rodgers Concert Hall! If you live in New Mexico, make sure to buy a ticket to my concert, because if you don't, you're a fag! Bye, ya'll!"

Gabby screamed. "OMFG! Hannah Montana is like my favorite singer ever! Troy, we HAVE to buy tickets to her concert!"

"Fine," replied Troy.

There was a ring at the door. Gabby answered it. It was Chad, Sharpay, and Ryan.

"Damn!" exclaimed Chad. "Did you guys hear about the Hannah Montana concert?"

"LOL YEAH!" replied Gabby. "My baby Troy is going to buy us all tickets!"

Everyone cheered for Troy, and he bowed, although he didn't remember agreeing to buy everyone's tickets.

"Let's not invite Taylor," said Sharpay. "She's been emo lately."

"Yeah I totally dumped her because she's a loser!" screamed Chad. "Maybe I can get with Hannah Montana! Damn, I'd be the luckiest guy ever!"

There was another knock at the door. It was…Taylor! She was wearing all black, fishnets, and a shirt that said 'Suicide is the only escape.'

"Oh, hi, Taylor," said Gabby, nervously. "How are you?"

"Upset," replied Taylor. "I'm always upset. There's just nothing to be happy about."

Chad threw a basketball at her face and she got smacked. "Hey, guess what! We're all going to the Hannah Montana concert and you're not invited!"

Taylor didn't even look that hurt. "That's okay. I don't even like Hannah Montana. I'd much rather go to a My Chemical Romance or Green Day concert." She walked away.

"Freak!" said Troy.

The mailman came by. "Telegram for Miss Montez!"

"That's me!" screeched Gabby. She took the telegram and then told the mailman to go away. Excitedly, she read it.

Everyone was curious as to what it said. "What does it say?" asked Ryan.

"My cousins Zack and Cody Martin are coming to visit for the Hannah Montana concert! And they're bringing the entire Tipton hotel with them!"

Suddenly someone ran up to them. It was…Miss Darbus! 

"Um," said Troy. "You're a teacher. What are you doing outside of the school?"

"Yeah!" moaned Gabby. "If everyone finds out that a teacher came to my house, I'll be the laughingstock of the whole school!"

Miss Darbus began to cry. "There's been a curse! A curse placed on all of Albuquerque. Taylor was so filled with anger that she cast a spell to ruin everyone's lives until the Hannah Montana concert is over!"

Everyone laughed.

"Okay bye!" said Sharpay.

Miss Darbus was pissed. "I don't think any of you are taking me seriously! This curse could kill us all!"

"Dude," said Chad. "Have you even kissed a guy?"

Miss Darbus ran away.

"What a freak," said Ryan. "She was probably making that up."

"Yeah she definitely was," replied Troy. "Come on; let's go buy our tickets to the concert."

They all hopped in Troy's hot Mercedes that his dad had just bought him and they drove to the Rodgers Concert Hall, unaware of the terror that was ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was standing in line at the Rodgers Concert Hall to buy their tickets to the Hannah Montana concert.

"Damn!" exclaimed Chad. "I can't wait till we get our tickets."

Suddenly all the talking hushed down when a limo showed up at the concert hall. Curiously, everyone watched to see who was coming out. It was…President Martinez!

"OMFG," shouted Sharpay. "It's the President of the United States!"

Gabby moaned. "I don't care if it's not a hottie!"

Following the President were Cory Baxter, his sister Raven, Sophie, Newt, and Meena. Sophie giggled at the crowd. "Guess what, fools! Since I'm the daughter of the President, I can get my tickets without standing in line! AND I get to meet Hannah backstage!"

"What a brat," said Troy.

"No, she's cute," said Gabby.

"Yeah, she's cute."

All of a sudden, a huge lion ran up to the crowd! Everyone screamed. The screams only got more terrifying when the lion jumped on Newt and ripped him to shreds. He died.

"NOOO!" shouted Cory. "He was more than just my best friend!" He was crying and screaming really hard.

His sister Raven began to comfort him. "It's okay, Cory! It's gonna be okay!"

"Well that was really strange," said Ryan. "You don't think Newt's death had anything to do with the…the…curse, right?"

"Of course not," replied Sharpay.

Eventually everyone forgot about Newt's death and they all bought their tickets and returned home.

Troy fell asleep. He had a mysterious dream…

He saw a girl standing in the distance. He tried to figure out who it was. She turned around and he gasped. It was…Taylor! 

"Taylor!" shouted Troy. "What do you want from me?!"

"I want your SOUL!" she cackled. "Tee hee hee!"

Taylor morphed into a snake and she bit off Troy's head. Then he woke up, covered in sweat.

"What a terrifying dream," Troy whispered to himself. He took out his Lizzie McGuire cell phone and called Chad.

"Damn, Troy," said Chad. "It's two in the morning!"

Troy sighed. "I just had the most terrible dream. Taylor morphed a snake and tried to kill me."

"Dude," replied Chad. "We're DUDES. We don't talk about dreams. Now shut up or I'm going to kick you off the basketball team."

"Fine," said Troy. They hung up.

Afterward Chad fell back asleep. But he, too, had a dream. So did Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabby. It was of Taylor.

"La la la la la la," Taylor sang in each of their dreams. "I wanna play."

Each of them woke up screaming and terrified. They all called each other.

"You guys!" shouted Sharpay. "I think the curse might be real!"

"I agree!" exclaimed Gabby. "But even if it is, it's no big deal. Today's Saturday, and the Hannah Montana concert's on Friday. That means we only have to endure a week of this 'curse' and how bad could it be?"

Everyone hung up, with the belief that everything would be okay.

But they were wrong…


End file.
